1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vending assembly, and more particularly, to a vending assembly for vending a plurality of papers such as newspapers from a plurality of publishers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, vending machines, boxes or racks are provided to vend or dispense a plurality of papers such as newspapers from different publishers. The vending racks are typically rectangular in shape. The vending racks commonly include a coin mechanism to release a pivotable door upon inserting a predetermined amount of coins in the coin mechanism. The door provides access into the interior of the vending rack to allow a person to remove a paper. When the door is closed, the coin mechanism locks the door until released again.
Generally, the vending racks have an armored housing made of metal plates. The vending racks are mounted either on a pedestal individually or together in abutting relationship upon a mounting tray or on feet at the bottom to rest upon a support surface. Commonly, newspaper vending racks are placed at strip malls, regional malls and street locations.
One problem with the above vending racks is the theft of the vending racks. These vending racks are typically secured by a separate restraint system such as chains to adjacent immoveable objects or by using weights located in a pan at the bottom of the vending rack. These crude attempts inconvenience but do not deter a determined thief. Additionally, the chains are not architecturally pleasing to the surrounding architectural environment. Another problem with the above vending boxes is the need for a separate structure to support each vending rack. Yet another problem with the above vending racks is that they vary in size, shape, height and width, which detracts from the general appearance of the surrounding environment and are not in concert with the architectural motif intended. A further problem of these vending racks is that they are usually in various stages of deterioration. A still further problem is that these vending racks may not blend in with the surrounding environment.